From EP 1 627 772 A1, a lighting device for vehicles is known, which allows the replacement of a bulb light source by a light diode light source for the generation of the defined light function. To this end, a housing of the lighting device has a lamp holder, so that on the one hand a base of a bulb and on the other hand electrical contacting means of the LED light source can be used. The lighting device according to the prior art does therefore allow the integration of light sources of different light generating types in one housing, wherein the bulb is designed as a thermal radiation emitter and the light diode as a non-thermal radiation emitter. A disadvantage of the known lighting device is, that not only the light sources have to be replaced, but also all optic elements including a lens covering the opening of the housing.